Inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Inkjet printers commonly use water-based inkjet inks, which generally include water-soluble or water-dispersible components. The inkjet printers typically operate by dispensing ink droplets via a printhead nozzle of a printer pen onto a surface of a print medium as the print medium is conveyed past a print head of an inkjet printer.